The real Hermione Granger
by crazedchick
Summary: Sweep/HP crossover! Please read and review


**A/N: **I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I thought I would put it up to see what you guys thought. It's a crossover between Harry Potter and Sweep/Wicca so please let me know what you think. I haven't read the complete Sweep series yet so if I get something wrong please try and understand why.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Sweep series.**

_Hermione ran through the twisted roots in the forest wincing as the branches scratched her arms and face but not daring to stop._

_Why am I running? she asked herself as she ran into a clearing instinctively falling down to the ground as a ball of fire flew over her. She quickly got to her feet and whipped her head around in the direction that the fireball came from. She saw a figure rolling another fireball around his hand and smirking at her maliciously. "Goodbye...daughter." he said in a cruel tone as he threw the fireball at her. Hermione put her arms up to protect herself as the fireball came towards her at a rapid pace. She began screaming as her body began to heat up..._

Hermione sat up in bed and screamed, clawing at her body as if she was on fire before pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly against her as she cried. Ever since the start of summer she had been having strange but horrific nightmares that had become more intense as the days went by. This one was by far the worst of them all and made her fearful of going back to sleep. On previous occasions when she had a nightmare she would go to sleep and another one would be there to greet her. The one that greeted her however was based on what happened at the Department of Mysteries with a few twists. Instead of Sirius falling through the veil he was killed by the killing curse-it was the same fate that awaited them all in her nightmares. When she was awake she knew that most of the nightmare was not real, in fact the only thing that was similar was the fact that Sirius still died.

She felt a pang in her heart as she thought about Sirius and once more the guilt was eating away at her as she thought about what her best friend Harry Potter was going through. Sirius was his godfather and the only real family that her friend felt like he had left. She should of done something to persuade Harry not to go to the DoM but instead she encouraged the whole thing by going along with him.

Hermione sighed and swung her feet over her bed to glance at the clock. 3.40am shone at her brightly as she slipped her slippers on and pulled a robe around her as she headed to the bathroom to run a shower.

Whilst waiting for the shower to heat up she looked into the mirror and frowned at herself. Today was the day that she was going back to Hogwarts and the last thing she needed was to have her friends worrying about her because of the huge heavy bags under her eyes. _Make-up can help me there!_ she thought with a grin before turning away and stepping into the shower allowing the water to wash away her troubles away for a while. She would research more on her dreams when she arrived at Hogwarts but for now she would relax.

After spending a good half an hour in the shower she stepped out wrapping one towel around herself before using a separate one for her hair and heading to her bedroom.

She walked to her wardrobe and picked out her outfit for the day: a cream jacket, lilac vest top, white cargo pants and sneakers with the essential underwear of course. After drying herself off she changed into her outfit and went to work on her hair. She decided to put it up in a loose pony tail before setting to work on her make-up. Finally she was ready but it wasn't time for her to go yet and so she sat down on her bed and began to read the latest edition of _Hogwarts: a history_ hoping to put off thinking about the nightmares for as long as possible.

Apparently her plan had worked because sooner than she thought her parents were calling her from downstairs. "Hermione dear we're going to be late." her mother called up the stairs for the second time.

She looked up from her book and shook her head. "Coming mum." she replied snapping her book shut before jumping up from her bed and walking towards her trunk. She placed her book into the trunk before closing it and pulling it out of her room and down the stairs. As she came down the last step huffing and panting her father walked up to her and picked up her trunk giving her a moment to rest. "You could of done that from my room dad." she grumbled as she watched her father walk back through the door grinning.

"Now where would be the fun in that pumpkin?" he said teasingly as he went to ruffle her hair.

Hermione side stepped him and walked out to the car where her mother was waiting. She got in the car and looked out at her dad in annoyance. "Oh honey your dad was only teasing you." her mother said sympathetically as she twisted round in her seat and noticed the look.

The girl looked at her in exasperation as her dad climbed into the car before looking back out of the window silently wishing that she had met up with Ron and Harry earlier on in the summer. When they wrote to her asking if she wanted to stay with them for the summer she had wrote back and politely declined telling them that she wanted to spend some time with her parents.

Ever since Hermione had started going to Hogwarts she noticed that the strong bond between her and her parents was slowly evaporating and there was nothing that she could do to stop it. She was keeping secrets from them and growing up away from them so much that they didn't know if their little girl still existed anymore. She shot a quick glance at them both and noted that they were both laughing about a joke her father had just told. She felt another pang in her heart as she looked back out of the window and realized that she no longer knew her parents like she once did as a child. _It's best to keep them at a distance- they'll be safer_. she told herself as they arrived at the station and parked the car.

Hermione got out of the car and grabbed her trunk, placing it on a near by trolley before placing Crookshanks on top with another sigh as she turned to face her parents. "I'll really miss you guys."she said softly as they pulled her into a hug.

"We'll miss you to honey." her mother cried as she pulled out of the hug and looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

Her father also looked at her sadly. "Make sure you stay out of trouble pumpkin." he said smirking as he saw her blush.

"Dad!" she cried indignantly looking around to see if anybody heard him before looking back at them both and smiling. "Take care." she said before turning back to her trolley and pushing it along the platform and through the barrier at a brisk pace.

Once through the barrier she put her trunk and Crookshanks in a compartment before stepping back outside to look for Harry and their other best friend Ron Weasley. She immediately spotted them standing off to a corner talking to another boy around their age and ran up to them. "Hey you guys." she exclaimed pulling both boys into a tight hug.

"Need-to-breathe." Ron gasped as he pulled out of the hug and looked at her with a huge grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as Harry also pulled back from the hug offering her a small smile though his eyes were haunted. "It's good to see you." he said as a pang went through her heart for his loss once more.

Hermione looked at the boy with curiosity and annoyance as he continued to stare at her. "And you are?" she snapped unable to stand his staring any longer.

The boy shook his head and stepped forwards holding out his hand to greet her. "Hunter Niall at your service." he said sending her a charming smile to which she grimaced.

"Whatever." she sniffed tearing her gaze away from him and back to her friends. "We should get on the train-i've saved us a compartment." she said briskly before turning and walking away whilst Hunter looked confused.

"Did I do something wrong or has she not got the letter about showing me around?" he asked them as they walked behind her.

"The former." they said looking at him sympathetically before stepping onto the train both eager to get to Hogwarts. Hunter stood still for a moment thinking about what they had said and wondered what he had done wrong before shrugging it off deciding that only time would tell and stepping onto the train.

**A/N: **I have decided to leave this chapter here to see what people think of it. Please read and review.


End file.
